Where are we now?
by ThePartyGod
Summary: Anything worthwhile is never easy. And true love is the most worthwhile thing of all. But with it comes all of the trials and tribulations! All in the name of love! Cabbie. Rated T. Enjoy!
1. Where did it go wrong?

A boy sat in a chair in the corner of his room; he had a headful of dark curls and wore glasses. He stared blankly at ground. His face stoic and completely void of emotion. His room is completely wrecked. Everything except for a single picture frame on the desk next is in pieces or broken.

He picks his head up briefly and looks at the picture inside of the frame. He grabs it and holds it in his hands. The picture is of him and a redhead girl at the front entrance of their high school Hollywood Arts. The redhead is on his back, holding on tightly but smiling. A real genuine smile. She looks like she couldn't be happier. The boy is also smiling in the picture. Unsurprisingly so. Since that girl is the love of his life.

He smiles lightly but then his face returns back to the stoicism he had before. Blank and emotionless. Except for a single tear that started to roll down his cheek.

"What are you crying about now you big baby?" Asked a familiar voice. Robbie turned to look at the corner of his bed. There his friend/puppet Rex sat, unmoving, and stiffly.

"what do you mean what am I crying about? You know what I'm crying about-why I did all of this!" He yells and gestures to his wrecked room.

"Rob, I think you overreacted. There was no need to wreck all your nice things for some chick." The puppet stated.

"She's not just some chick Rex! She's the love of my life! I love her!" The boy said excitedly and frustrated as he climbed in the bed in front of Rex. "At least I think I do." He states unsure.

"And you see Robbie, that is your problem." Rex states. Robbie looks at him confused. "You have been all you can-bending over backwards-doing anything and everything for a chick who only MIGHT feel the same about you. And I'm tellin' you now man. She doesn't."

"Well, what do you know? You're just a...a…..a puppet!" Robbie exclaims "what do you know about girls?"

"Considering I get more girls than you on a weekly basis-I'd say a lot." Rex declares.

"Those girls aren't Cat though." Robbie says softly, looking down to his bed. Sad and seemingly defeated.

"Yeah. They aren't like that ditz at all. All of the girls I get are still alive Rob." Rex Sneered. "And it doesn't even matter. All chicks are the same Rob. The just want a handsome stud like myse-" Robbie grabs Rex and throws him against the wall.

"OW!" Rex yelled as he bounced of the wall onto Robbie's desk, knocking the picture off the desk. The frame shattered once is hit the ground.

"Y'see? You broke that picture like you broke Cat. And now she's gone man. You need to get a grip." Rex weakily said. Robbie jumped off his bed to where Rex was and picked him up and shoved him in his dresser.

"I didn't break Cat…It was an accident."

Robbie POV

At least that is what I keep telling myself.

I was the last one to see her before it all happened. Things have been stirring up between us though. Complicated story. Too long to tell. I just don't know how it all happened.

I broke the frame though. That much is true. I need to clean up the glass. 'Cause you know what they say about Broken Glass. And by "they" I mean me. I also need to put the picture somewhere safe. God, why am I so stupid?

Once I'm done picking up the pieces and throwing them away, I pick up the picture and stare at it. The memory of that day was beginning to come back to me. It was our first day of Junior year. She was so excited, she couldn't help herself. But hey, that's the crazy kooky Cat I love!

Or…loved.

She is so beautiful. I wish I could have told her that.

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

This isn't fair. She didn't deserve this.

But I certainly did. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I shouldn't have said what I said.

I was just a little stressed. Things were piling up. And you aren't yourself when you are stressed.

But that is just an excuse.

An excuse I tell myself.

I stare down at the picture and tears start to fall from my face again and landing on the picture. I wiped my eyes and gently wipe the picture. I see some writing on the back

Oh yeah. There is stuff on the back. Writing.

It begins "A picture for my best friend Robbie-"

How I wish I could've been something more to her.

"- Here's a picture of us earlier this year so you can look at it and smile and remember how excited we were for Junior year! And also so you remember who YOUR best friend is!"

Cat 3

Robbie's face is stiff. He feels tears welding up but he isn't going to let them out. He puts the picture in his desk and sits back in his chair.

Why did I let this happen?

OH well.

I just have to press forward and move on.

There's nothing I can do now. Suddenly my phone rings. I check to see who it is.

My jaw drops when I look at the number calling me and I hurriedly answer it but I don't say anything. There was a good 2 minutes of silence before the person on the other line speaks up.

"R-R-Robbie?"

"Cat?" 


	2. Just Another Lovely Day

6 months earlier

"How in the world can these teachers justify giving us SO much work at the beginning of the year!" says an exasperated Tori struggling to carry her backpack.

"It's something that happens every year, Tori. The teachers overload us at the beginning, and then the rest of the year is usually focused on crazy hijinks." Stated Andre.

"Like the plays." Adds in Beck.

"But why wasn't there this much work after the big showcase last year then, huh?" Tori sassed

"The showcase is the end of all the hard work." Says Beck.

"After that comes the fun stuff." Andre states rubbing his hands together

"Yeah, Vega. The showcase happens three months into the year." Jade hissed out.

All of the friends just kind of stared at each other. Silence filling their little circle.

"Is this about the time Cat or someone shows up to say something weir-"

"Hiiiiiiiiii!" Cat bounced in happily.

Robbie followed close at hand. Smiling.

"There you two are!" Tori said with a playful accusing inflection.

"Yepperoodoo!" Robbie stated happily.

Cat giggled while everyone else groaned.

"So what were you two doing?" Beck asked

"Oh nothing, just hanging out, enjoying each other's company." Robbie smiled at Cat. Cat returned his smile

Everyone gave them a wink.

Cat gave a confused stare while Robbie blushed.

"Why are you guys winking at us?" Cat said while looking down at her feet with a pouty face.

No one said anything.

Robbie was blushing even harder.

Robbie bent down to whisper into Cat's ear. After a few moments, Cat starts blushing madly, very shocked by what she heard. Cat covers her ears. Robbie backs away a couple steps.

"So you two were up to something." Jade said, smiling sinisterly.

"No we weren't! We were just getting breakfast like me always do." Cat said looking down at her feet. "There's nothing going on, you guys are gross!"

"Yeah!" Robbie said halfhearted. A little hint of pain bleeding through his façade. Everyone knew about his feelings. They tried to help him but Cat was always too oblivious. No one could ever really tell what she was thinking.

"Whatever you say Lil' Red." Andre said.

The bell rings throughout the halls of the school.

"Sikowitz then?" Robbie put forth. Everyone nodded.

Everyone filed into Sikowitz's class. Beck and Jade in the back. Andre and Tori on the far right and Robbie and Cat on the far left near the window. All was normal. Everyone in the room broke into the usual chitter chatter. It always takes Sikowitz a while to get to class after the bell. It's honestly a wonder how he hasn't been fired.

The door blasts open. Sikowitz comes in juggling coconuts. Eventually settling them on his desk. He Bent down.

"Can I get a hand or what?" he asked

Everyone laughed and started clapping. Sikowitz took a bow then settled on the edge of the stage.

"So? Who's ready to learn about subtext?" Asked Sikowitz

Everyone groaned.

"But we did subtext last week?" complained Tori

"And the week before that." Added in Beck

"And the week before that." Finished Andre

"Well it's important!" Sikowitz said, scanning the room. "But I understand. Well. I suppose we could just sit here and do nothing the whole class." Everyone agreed. Silence. Silence. Silence.

"By Ghandi this is boring. I'm sorry children but I can't take this anymore. Cat. Robbie. Up. Now."

Cat jumps up bubbly as usual, Robbie has distinct ominous feeling about this.

"Okay. Well. Hmmmm. Thoughts aren't flowing today so let's just do this. Robbie, you secretly love Cat and you are trying to tell her without DIRECTLY telling her. Use your subtext and body language, GO!"

"_Well, I saw this coming."_ Robbie thought.

"Liliy, I don't know how to be any more clear about this, so I guess I just have to show you." Robbie says and then gives Cat an amorous hug; he pulls back and then leans in.

Cat hangs her head in shame. "Douglas…..It's just…we've been friends so long. I don't know if I can see you any other way. You're like my brother. And I don't think I can see you any other way." Cat looks up. "But you'll will always be my best friend."

Cat playfully bumps Robbie's chin

"Champ!"

Robbie looks down in despair. Feeling like she was meaning this more than just the scene.

"Alright, I think we can say this is wrapped up and we all feel a deep sense of sadness." Sikowitz stated bluntly

Everyone stared at him.

"But I think we can all now release that sadness in a sense of catharsis." Sikowitz added.

Everyone takes in a deep breathe. And sighs, suddenly all better and chattering away to each other.

Robbie looked down at Cat and Cat looked up and Robbie and smiled.

'That smile is genuine. I know that much.' Robbie thought and smiled back and completely turned off his sad feelings.

"Alright, you two, off the stage! You used it and used it well but now I must sit on it and teach acting!" Sikowitz said big and showy.

Cat and Robbie did as he said and got in their respective seats.

Sikowitz took his perch up upon the stage.

"By Ghandi! How much longer do we have?"

"10 minutes." Tori said.

"Well, that isn't so close but not long enough for a lecture or lesson. So I'll just answer some Q and A about anything! GO!"

"Why are you bald?" Sneered Jade.

"Because when you're old you have to do things like become bald to become an adult."

"Do you think I'll go bald?" Asked Beck, with only a bit of worry in his voice.

"No, your hair will always be as poofy and fluffy and the day you were born Elvis." Sikowitz responded.

"I didn't have any hair when I was born though." Beck stated.

"Exactly. One more question?" Sikowitz asked.

"Why aren't animals different colors then the colors that they are? Like, why are some giraffes purple like Mr. Longneck? Cat questioned Sikowitz.

"Because we are not all gifted enough to see or understand the world as you do my petite little red head."

The bell rings.

"Class is over, now if you'll excuse me." Sikowitz runs and jumps out the window.

All of the students silently walk out, confused but delighted by this class period as always.

The gang meets up near the lockers as is per usual.

"So, Nozu's anybody?" Beck asks near stoically.

"So good sush would hit the spot man." Andre laughed out.

"Sure!" Tori said, beaming her dazzling smile.

Jade simply walked then turned around. "You all coming?" Everyone started walking towards Jade, noticing Cat and Robbie weren't joining them.

"You guys coming?" Asked Beck

"No thanks, I'm going to head on to Jet Brew, I need to vibrate a little." Robbie said sort of oddly.

Cat giggled.

"Lil' Red?"

Cat looks and Robbie then grabs on to his arm. "I think I'll join Robbie." Cat said.

The group nodded and left. Cat and Robbie in the opposite direction.

Robbie smiled, looked down at Cat, then sighed.

'She's mine, yet not so.' Robbie thought.

'At least she's mine right now though.' Robbie continued.

"Just another lovely day!" Robbie exclaimed.


End file.
